We're Back! An Ice Age Story
Here's the Uranimated18 spoof for "We're Back! A Dinosaur Story" Cast: *Rex - Manny (Ice Age) *Woog - Diego (Ice Age) *Dweeb - Sid (Ice Age) *Elsa - Ellie (Ice Age 2) *Louie - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Cecilia - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Captain Neweyes - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Vorb - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Dr. Julia Bleeb - Mamma Odie (The Princess and the Frog) *Professor Screweyes - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Stubbs the Clown - Goofy (Disney) *Buster - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Buster's Mother - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Buster's Father - Papa Mousekewistz (An American Tail) Scenes *We're Back! A Ice Age Story - Part 1 Opening Credits/Manny and Fievel *We're Back! A Ice Age Story - Part 2 Manny's Story Begins/Brain Gain *We're Back! A Ice Age Story - Part 3 Meet Geppetto/Wish Radio/The Ice Age' Drop-Off *We're Back! A Ice Age Story - Part 4 Meet Christopher Robin/Welcome to New York City *We're Back! A Ice Age Story - Part 5 Christopher Robin Rides on Eille/Meet Melody *We're Back! A Ice Age Story - Part 6 "Roll Back the Back (to the Dawn of Time)" *We're Back! A Ice Age Story - Part 7 On the Run/Central Park *We're Back! A Ice Age Story - Part 8 Meet Frollo *We're Back! A Ice Age Story - Part 9 Fright Radio/Brain Drain *We're Back! A Ice Age Story - Part 10 Christopher Robin, Melody and Goofy *We're Back! A Ice Age Story - Part 11 Dr. Frollo Show *We're Back! A Ice Age Story - Part 12 Geppetto Returns/Goofy Resigns/Frollo Demise *We're Back! A Ice Age Story - Part 13 The Museum of Natural History/A Happy Ending *We're Back! A Ice Age Story - Part 14 End Credits Movie used *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Clip used *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosuars *Ice Age: Continental Drift *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh *The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea *Pinccohio *The Princess and the Frog *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *House of Mouse *The Prince and the Pauper *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Musketeers *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhatten Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Gallery Manny.jpg|Manny as Rex Sid.jpg|Sid as Dweep Diego ice age 4.png|Diego as Woog Ellie_ice_age_4.png|Ellie as Elsa Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Christopher Robin as Louie PRINCESS MELODY.png|Melody as Cecilia Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto as Captain Neweyes Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Vorb Profile_-_Mama_Odie.jpg|Mama Odie as Dr. Julia Bleeb Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Frollo as Professor Screweyes Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Stubbs the Clown Fievel Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Fievel as Buster Mama_Mousekewitz_in_Fievel's_American_Tails.jpg|Mama as Buster's Mother Papa_Mousekewitz.jpg|Papa as Buster's Father Category:Uranimated18 Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs